Melody of Impossible Wishes
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Kastil dinding kelabu. Angin bebas. Alunan melodi. Harapan akan keajaiban dan permintaan-permintaan yang mustahil. Akan ia keluar bersama keajaiban di tengah bukit hijau, ataukah itu hanya mimpinya belaka? AU UlquiHime. For Ara Nara Tika & BVF2 Juli.


**Melody of Impossible Wishes**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

DarkTigrex is come back! Liburan kali ini bikin DarkTigrex ga semangat buat bikin fanfic, namun akhirnya puasa fanfic(?) DarkTigrex berakhir dan jadilah oneshot ini! Oneshot ini terinspirasi dari puisi lama Skotlandia, _The Elfin Knight. _ Well, sebetulnya ini puisi cinta tragis, tapi DarkTigrex ubah sedemikian rupa biar menjadi hepi endang.. eh maksudnya happy ending! Ah iya, DarkTigrex sarankan baca oneshot ini sambil dengerin lagunya Simon & Garfunkel, _Scarborough Fair. _Lagu jadul? Biarin! Enak didengerin lho, apalagi kalo lagi pingin santai. FYI, lirik _Scarborough Fair _ itu sendiri adalah salah satu variasi dari _The Elfin Knight _versi Inggris_._ Oke, udah dulu lah cuap-cuapnya, dan ini dia... JENGJENGJENGJENG!Happy reading minna-san, and don't forget to leave a review!

**XXXXX**

Orihime Inoue, hidupnya selalu menyenangkan bagaikan cerita dongeng. Sang raja sekaligus kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Ia selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Memandangi kesatria tampan yang menjadi pujaan hatinya setiap hari. Hidupnya begitu indah.

Namun tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk. Kakaknya tiba-tiba dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Lord Aizen, yang ironisnya adalah salah satu petinggi kerajaan yang dekat dengan kakaknya, memimpin pemberontakan untuk mengambil paksa tahta kerajaan. Ia diculik oleh bawahan Lord Aizen pada suatu malam. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia hilang, hingga sekarang.

Sejak saat itu, dia dikurung di sebuah kamar kecil di menara kastil milik Lord Aizen. Ia terus memandang langit luas di luar jendela, menanti sebuah keajaiban datang. Ia selalu berharap ada pasukan kerajaannya akan datang menyelamatkan atau kesatria tampannya akan datang untuk mengalahkan Lord Aizen lalu membawanya pulang.

Ia terus bersabar dan bersabar menanti namun harapan tinggal harapan, semua keajaiban yang ia nantikan tak kunjung datang. Hidupnya mulai tenggelam digerogoti oleh kesedihan dan putus asa. Hatinya semakin hancur tatkala ia mendengar kabar bahwa sang kesatria yang ia cintai telah menikah dengan sahabat baiknya. Dia tak tahu kalau kesatria idaman hatinya itu ternyata sudah begitu lama memendam perasaan kepada sahabatnya baiknya.

Baginya tak berarti hidupnya sekarang. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandang jendela besar di kamarnya.

Dia memandang keluar jendela besar di dinding batu kelabu, hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap hari, satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Rambut musim seminya terbang mengikuti hembusan sepoi-sepoi udara yang terus mengalir dengan bebas. Terkadang ia sangat iri dengan angin yang bebas dan tak terikat apapun, merdeka dari belenggu apapun. Yang dapat dia ia harapkan sekarang adalah sebuah keajaiban yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari sini.

"Orihime, berhentilah berkhayal," desahnya pelan, "hidup bukanlah cerita dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia."

Jiwanya kembali terbang menikmati desiran angin yang terus bergerak. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang menyegarkan dadanya yang sesak, mendengar simfoni alam yang dapat mengusir sebagian dari kekosongan hatinya.

Ditengah gemerisik angin, samar-samar ia mendengar suara merdu yang terus mengalun. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tempat dimana suara itu berasal, dan menahan napasnya takjub.

Sesosok tinggi pucat duduk gagah diatas kuda putih perkasa diantara bukit yang hijau. Terompet yang terbuat dari tanduk terus menghembuskan nada-nada merdu dari bibir putihnya. Dia meniupnya bersama dengan irama angin yang terus-menerus mengalir. Rambut hitamnya terbang dituntun oleh angin yang terus berhembus.

"Indahnya..." gumamnya tersihir oleh pesona sang kesatria elf ditengah bukit hijau itu. "Andai saja terompet miliknya adalah ciumanku, dan aku berada dalam peluknya meninggalkan tempat ini.."

_Tidak, tidak lagi. Tidak ada lagi khayalan ataupun mimpi kosong lagi,_ Orihime mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _ Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku takkan pernah bebas dari tempat ini. _Serasa terhempas oleh badai, Orihime kembali menatap bukit-bukit hijau dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benarkah itu yang kau inginkan, gadis?"

Orihime yang terlonjak oleh pertayaan itu segera berbalik menuju ranjangnya dan sangat terkejut. Sang kesatria elf duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Eh~! Bagaiamana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Orihime masih terkejut.

"Jangan heboh seperti itu. Itu sangat mengganggu," sahut sosok tinggi pucat itu datar. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, benarkah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Orihime untuk mencerna pertanyaannya, namun meresponnya butuh waktu lebih lama. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah fantasinya yang terdorong oleh jiwanya yang terlalu putus asa untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Ia sama sekali tak menduga harapannya akan terkabul, walau ia tak memungkiri bahwa sebagian kecil dirinya berharap begitu. Kemudiannya ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, " sang kesatria elf bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, tapi dengan syarat."

Mata Orihime berkilat senang juga bingung dengan perkataannya. "Syarat?"

"Ya," jawabnya datar, "Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sepotong kemeja, namun kau tak boleh memotong kainnya. Dan tidak boleh ada jahitannya."

_Membuat kemeja tanpa memotong kain atau menjahitnya? Itu adalah hal yang __sangat tak mungkin!_ pikir Orihime. Namun dia tetap diam membiarkan sang elf melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Lalu, aku ingin kau mencucinya di sebuah sumur kering, dimana tidak ada air mengalir ataupun hujan turun." Ulquiorra tetap berdiri tegap tanpa ekspresi. "Terakhir, aku ingin kau menjemurnya di semak-semak berduri, yang tak pernah bertunas sejak Adam lahir."

Orihime mencatat seluruh kata-kata Ulquiorra di otaknya. Semua permintaannya itu... semuanya mustahil untuk dilakukan. Apakah dia mempermainkannya atau apa? Tapi dia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia terus berharap ada secercah harapan dibalik semua permintaan mustahil itu. "Jika aku dapat memenuhi permintaanmu, benarkah kau akan mengeluarkanku dari sini?"

Ulquiorrra mengangguk dalam.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu, " kata Orihime lirih, "Namun aku pun meminta 3 hal darimu."

Ulquiorra tetap diam di tempatnya. "Aku ingin kau mencarikanku sepetak tanah," lanjut Orihime, "diantara pesisir pantai dan air laut."

Itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, Ulquiorra tahu itu. Namun dia tak menyanggah dan membiarkan sang gadis melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kemudian aku ingin kau membajaknya dengan terompet tanduk milikmu dan menyemaikan benih jagung di sana," sambung Orihime. Sesaat ia mengamati ekspresi sang kesatria elf yang sedari tadi diam. Tetap tak berubah. Orihime mendesah pelan sebelum mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya, "Lalu aku memintamu untuk memanennya dengan selembar kulit dan mengikatnya hasilnya dengan sehelai bulu merak. Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan ketiganya, kembalilah padaku dan aku akan memberikan kemeja yang kau minta."

Keheningan sekali lagi memenuhi tempat kelam itu.

"Gadis, kau pasti tahu semua hal yang kau minta adalah tak mungkin," ujar Ulquiorra mengakhiri kesunyian dengan suara datarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Orihime pelan, pandangan menurun menuju lantai kelabu. "Jika kau tak dapat memenuhinya, maka aku pun tak akan melakukan apa yang kau minta."

_Selesai sudah,_ pikir Orihime. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak terisi kembali oleh kesedihan yang terus membelenggunya. _Dia tak dapat memenuhi apa yang kuminta, danaku tak dapat memenuhi yang dia minta. Aku akan tetap disini, selamanya dan takkan pernah keluar. _Perlahan air mata mulai meleleh menuruni pipinya. Sekelumit kebahagiaan yang tadi dia rasakan terkikis habis oleh pahitnya kekecewaan. Betapa kejamnya takdir kepadanya. Disaat secercah harapan mendatanginya, cahaya itu seketika terhempas begitu saja. Kembali menuju dunia yang suram dan kelabu. Sekarang dia yakin dia akan terkurung disini bersama kesedihan dan takkan ada lagi keajaiban ataupun harapan untuknya lagi. Isakan tangisnya mulai memecah keheningan yang terlalu menyesakkan baginya.

Entah Ulquiorra menyadarinya atau tidak, dia tetap memasang muka datarnya. Baginya, tidak ada yang namanya emosi ataupun harapan dalam hidup. Apa yang ada dalam hidup adalah hal-hal yang terlihat oleh matanya, terdengar oleh telinganya, terasa oleh kulitnya. Harapan yang tak dapat terlihat, tedengar ataupun terasa, baginya tak pernah eksis dalam kehidupan.

Namun gadis ini berbeda. Disaat ia melihat kilatan di matanya ketika dia muncul di sampingnya, ia merasa ringan. Itukah yang di sebut kebahagiaan? Setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan sang gadis dari sini, dia dapat merasakan cahaya redup namun pasti jauh di dalam dirinya. Itukah yang disebut harapan? Kemudian di saat ia menyatakan bahwa ia tak mampu memenuhi permintaannya, ia merasa dirinya ditelan oleh kegelapan dan atmosfir suram tanpa dasar. Itukah yang disebut... kesedihan? Semua itu ada dalam kehidupan? Ulquiorra tak tahu pasti. Gadis ini menjelaskan terlalu banyak hal yang tak diketahui olehnya.

_Dia.. berbeda dengan segala hal yang pernah kutemui. Aku telah melantunkan untaian-untaian melodi dari terompetku, namun tak ada yang seindah kilatan matanya. Aku selalu__ merasakan sinar matahari menyilaukan pandanganku, namun tak pernah seterang cahaya dari dalam dirinya. Aku telah melewati ribuan malam yang gelap, namun tak pernah sekelam pandangannya. _Ulquiorra terus memaksa otaknya untuk memogram seluruh reaksi aneh yang terimanya. Tapi otaknya tak dapat menerjemahkannya satupun.

_Jadi begitu. _Ulquiorra masih membeku di tempatnya. _Semua yang kurasakan itu... hati?_

Hati. Hal yang asing baginya. Suatu hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh logika maupun teori. Mungkinkah itu adalah kepingan teka-teki yang selalu ia cari dalam hidupnya? Mungkinkah hatinya benar-benar terletak pada gadis itu? Jika memang begitu, Ulquiorra harus mendapatkan hatinya, dan melengkapi misteri hidupnya._ Ya, aku takkan melepaskannya. _Ia menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan sang gadis, "Pegang tanganku, gadis."

Orihime menahan isakannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dibalik mata emeraldnya, Orihime merasakan sesuatu seperti..entahlah... kehangatan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan? Orihime tak tahu pasti namun hal itu cukup meyakinkannya untuk mempercayai sang kesatria elf. Perlahan Orihime menggenggam tangan putih pucat itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan semilir angin mulai berhembus. Semakin lama semakin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya semakin berat dan berat oleh semilir angin yang terus membelai lembut wajahnya, hingga ia jatuh tertidur...

Angin lembut yang terus berhembus seakan menutupi waktu yang sudah lama terlewati. Pikiran Orihime sudah terbangun tapi matanya masih terlalu berat untuk terbuka. _Uh, aku tertidur di jendela,_batin Orihime. Ia teringat semua hal yang dialaminya sebelum terlelap. Suara merdu terompet di tengah semilir angin, sang kesatria elf yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping ranjangnya, permintaan-permintaan yang mustahil, dan pandangan sendu dibalik wajah datarnya. Juga uluran tangan pucatnya dan hembusan angin yang membuatnya terlelap. _Itu semua... hanya mimpi. Aku pasti tertidur karena angin dari jendela. _Orihime tetap membiarkan matanya terpejam. Dia belum siap menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang selalu dialaminya. Walaupun semua itu mimpi, setidaknya ia dapat pergi dari takdirnya yang suram walaupun sementara, dan mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan walaupun semu. Orihime tetap memejamkan matanya, menikmati nada-nada merdu yang dinyanyikan oleh para angin sepoi-sepoi. Juga derap kaki kuda yang melengkapi musik alam.

_Tunggu, derap kaki kuda?_

Tidak mungkin ia mendengar derap kaki kuda dengan begitu jelasnya jika dia hanya tertidur di jendela. _Mungkinkah... _Tanpa sempat mendapat jawabannya, matanya terbuka setengah menampakkan kilatan warna hijau yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. _Rumput? _Orihime semakin heran. _Tidak mungkin. Ini semua hanya mimpi kan? _Tapi walaupun ia terus berpikir begitu, semuanya terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi. Orihime membuka matanya lebih lebar, dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di atas seekor kuda putih yang tengah berlari kencang.

"Ini.."

"Kau sudah bangun gadis?"

_Ulquiorra? _"Kau.. benar-benar Ulquiorra?"

Yang disebut namanya tak menjawab. Ia terus menatap ke depan memacu kudanya semakin cepat.

"Bagaimana.."

"Kau tadi tertidur sesaat sebelumaku mengeluarkanmu," sela Ulquiorra, "Aku sedikit kerepotan membawamu jika kau tak sadar."

"Ehehehehe... maaf, aku sering ketiduran kalau anginnya enak~!" sambung Orihime sambil menahan tawanya. Ulquiorra hanya mendesah napas kecil, dengan nada ceria yang tersembunyi.

Orihime melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ulquiorra dengan erat. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu, namun dia hanya ingin saja. Siapa yang tahu dibalik sosok tinggi pucatnya itu tersimpan kehangatan yang Orihime selalu dambakan.

Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Orihime. Dia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya . Penuh kelumbutan dan kehangatan. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajah marmernya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadi Ulquiorra..." kata Orihime, "...sekarang kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kemana ingin kau pergi gadis?"Ulquiorra berbalik menanyakan Orihime.

Untuk sesaat Orihime terdiam. Dia telah mendapatkan kebebasan yang selalu dinginkannya dan sekarang kemana dia akan pergi? Hatinya terlalu senang untuk memutuskannya. "Terus melaju Ulquiorra, kemanapun kau pergi."

Sang kesatria elf melontarkan senyum yang hampir tak terlihat dan kembali memacu tunggangannya. Mereka mulai meninggalkan kastil kelabu penuh kesedihan di belakang, menuju harapan baru yang berada dibalik bentangan bukit yang luas nan hijau.

**-END -**

Alhamdulillah, Allah SWT kembali mengijinkan DarkTigrex DarkTigrex untuk berpartisipasi di BVF2 edisi Juli ini! Yep, oneshot ini DarkTigrex dedikasikan untuk **Ara Nara Tika**, temen baru DarkTigrex di FBI yang sama-sama merana menghadapi tahun ajaran baru ini! Ayo semangat! DarkTigrex aja yang udah masuk asrama aja masih cengengesan kaya orang gila, masa kamu nggak? Semoga oneshot abal-abal ini bisa jadi penyemangat di awal tahun ajaran baru ini supaya biar kamu makin semangat belajar! AYO KITA CERDASKAN BANGSA INDONESIA!*ikut iklannya Depdiknas* Itung-itung juga, ini sebagai hadiah terima kasih dari DarkTigrex karena udah nemenin liburan DarkTigrex yang ngebosenin... Thank you so much friend, you'd made my boring holiday became much more fun!:D

Last but not the least, review minna-san?^^v


End file.
